Study Time!
by Fennie
Summary: They boys are classmates and Sasuke has been assigned to tutor Naruto, his crush. Too bad Naruto is an idiot and Sasuke gets a headache. Can Naruto help him? SasuNaru Fluff!


Okay, I had this idea for a while and finally decided to put it out on paper (or whatever you want to call this internet page thing). I got the general idea from an issue of Cosmo magazine that had an article about the sensitive places on people and stuff. Of course my mind found a way to use it to my advantage for some SasuNaru! YAY! This is pretty much fluff…it was too sweet to put as a lemon. Anyways Enjoy!

**Warning: **This is Sasunaru. If you don't like gay things then don't read this!

**Important: **_'Thinking' _

**Summary:** They boys are classmates and Sasuke has been assigned to tutor Naruto, his crush. Too bad Naruto is an idiot and Sasuke gets a headache. Can Naruto help him?

**Pairing:** Sasuke and Naruto (SasuNaru)

**Disclaimer**: As always I don't own Naruto or anything… *sniff* it saddens me terribly.

* * *

"I don't get it Sasuke! I just _don't!"_ Naruto wailed, slamming his head down on the wooden table.

"Dobe, what isn't there to get? Its just math! I've explained it over and over again. What don't you understand?!" Sasuke gritted out through clenched teeth, a headache throbbing at the effort it was taking to tutor his blonde haired team mate.

"Everything! I don't know how you can do it. Math just hates me!" Naruto complained, picking his head up to glare at his black haired tutor.

"Math doesn't hate you moron, your brain just won't accept it." Sasuke sighed, exasperated. He rested his elbows on the table and rubbed his temples with his thumbs.

Naruto cocked an eyebrow looking over at Sasuke. He looked like he was in pain.

"Oi, teme; are you okay?" Naruto asked, trying to look at Sasuke through his fingers.

"Fine just a headache from trying to teach you." He replied, not lifting his head up.

"Here let me help you." Naruto said, getting up and walking over to Sasuke, trying to get him up.

"And just what do you think you'll be able to do?" Sasuke spat out.

"Iruka-sensei taught me this thing to help with headaches and other pains, like a massage therapy or something." The blonde explained, tugging at the gloomy boy's arm.

Sasuke sighed but allowed himself to be lead into his bedroom. "Dobe, why are we in my room?"

"Because teme I need you to lie and stretch out. Your couch is too small and I didn't think you'd be comfy on the floor." Naruto said rolling his eyes like it should have been obvious.

Sasuke scowled but sat down on his bed never the less.

Naruto strolled over and plopped himself at the head of Sasuke's bed, sitting crossed legged.

"Okay scoot your butt up here." Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. Just what was the dobe thinking? Naruto rolled his eyes at Sasuke's hesitation.

"I need you to be closer, its how this thing works." Sasuke still looked skeptical but scooted backwards so he was sitting in front of Naruto.

Naruto grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back so that Sasuke's head was resting on his lap.

"N-Naruto! What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, mentally kicking himself for stuttering.

"This is the way you're supposed to be sitting…or rather laying. Whichever." Naruto replied as he began to soothingly (and surprisingly gently) rub Sasuke's temples.

Sasuke closed his eyes, it felt good! Who would have guessed Naruto would give good massages?

After rubbing his temples for a few minutes, Naruto began to soothingly scratch and rub the rest of black haired man's head.

'_Wow, his hair is so soft…' _Naruto thought absently.

Sasuke could feel his headache slowly disappear. The hyper-active boy was very talented.

Once Naruto felt that his head was good and tension-relieved he worked on his neck. Firmly yet still gently he worked out the kinks and tightness in the ravens neck and shoulders. After spending a fair amount of time on those areas, Naruto began on his arms. Instead of doing the gentle kneading style he did on the neck and shoulders Naruto merely ran his fingers up down Sasuke's arms, his finger tips just barely hitting the skin.

Sasuke was loving the feeling. Never would he have imagined that the blonde would be so good at something. He was completely relaxed and felt safe in Naruto's care. He noted that Naruto had a different way of doing each part of his body. On his head he was careful and gentle, on his neck and shoulders he was more firm (Sasuke figured this was because there was more tension there) and for his arms he barely touched him yet it still felt amazing.

'_I wonder what else those talented hands are capable of doing…no! No dirty thoughts, just….relax.' _

Naruto had been absently drawing lines and squiggles on Sasuke's arms while he stared at Sasuke's beautiful face. He looked like he was sleeping with his eyes closed. Snapping out of it he shook his head and stopped.

Sasuke almost groaned at the loss of Naruto's touch.

"There's really not much I can do with you torso, I could do your back and legs if you want." Naruto said quietly, almost a whisper looking off to the side. "I don't do feet though." He added as an after thought.

Sasuke almost smiled at the face the adorable blonde was making, keyword: 'almost'. After debating it for a minute Sasuke decided he would be able to handle Naruto doing his back.

"Yeah, I think it would be nice if you did just my back. If you don't mind." Sasuke said, alittle bit louder than Naruto, but not much.

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yup! I don't mind. Sit up." Sasuke gave him a skeptical look. He didn't want to get off Naruto's lap, it was comfy and made him feel special.

Naruto smiled softly at Sasuke's hesitation. "I can't reach your back with you laying on it."

Sasuke fought a blush and sat up, impatiently awaiting Naruto's touch. Naruto started with his shoulders, the same kneading way he had before. He did his whole back like that, it still felt amazing to Sasuke. The blonde haired was concentrating hard on making sure he went slowly and got every part of Sasuke's back. He was happy to be able to touch Sasuke like this.

When he got to the bottom of his back he raked his hands up and down the ravens back gently, much like he did with his arms. The kitsune began absently making doodles and swirls on Sasuke's back, admiring him.

After a few moments, the dark haired man turned around, grabbing the blondes hands before he could pull them away.

Naruto blushed at the semi-intimate gesture, looking into Sasuke's beautifully dark eyes.

"S-Sasuke…something wrong?" He asked, not speaking too loud. He was afraid he had done something to upset him, maybe he realized who he was allowing to touch him and regretted it.

"No Naruto, nothings wrong." Sasuke looked away, not letting go of Naruto's hands. Not that Naruto minded, he liked the way his hands fit with Sasuke's. Sasuke looked back at Naruto, eyes filled with determination.

A puzzled look crossed Naruto's face, what was the look on Sasuke's face for?

"Sasu—" Before he could finish, Naruto was cut off by Sasuke's mouth. His eyes widened in surprise before slowly sliding shut.

The kiss wasn't rough or aggressive. It was kind, loving and gentle. Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's neck, Sasuke's going around Naruto's waist. Their tongues met but neither fought for dominance over the other. This kiss wasn't about who was stronger or smarter or better or faster or anything than the other, it was about feeling. Just feeling the other one, there was no need for force.

When the need for oxygen became to strong, they broke apart, resting their foreheads together and breathing heavily.

"Na…Naruto." Sasuke whispered.

"Yeah…?" Naruto answered. They were both quickly getting there breaths back though each face was flushed; Naruto's more than Sasuke's. Before Naruto knew what was happening Sasuke had pulled him into a tight embrace, holding like he would never let go. Naruto, of course, returned the hug.

"My Naruto. I hope that kiss wasn't our last." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's ear. Naruto's breath caught in his throat. Did Sasuke mean that….?

After a second Naruto found he was able to talk. "Sasuke, does this mean you…and me…?"

"Only if you'r4 sure you want to." Without hesitating at all, Naruto nodded and pretty much yelled 'Of course!' right next to Sasuke's ear.

"Oops, sorry 'Suke." Naruto said pulling back and grinning. Sasuke scowled and rolled his eyes in response. He smiled, a small, genuine smile before quickly kissing Naruto. Just a peck though.

Naruto smiled and went in to return the kiss when Sasuke leaned back and away from him. He frowned and looked hurt.

"Silly dope, we still have to finish studying." Sasuke said, a smug look on his face.

"Noooo!!!!" Naruto groaned.

* * *

I hope you all liked it! I think it came out okay, not totally as I though it would but meh, whatever. Remember that I love messages (seriously! Whenever I open my mailbox and see them I totally spazz out! Just as my cat ;) ) and rating is always nice. Check out my other stories and stuff 2!!!


End file.
